Chapter 2 D & S
by Kia Vane
Summary: Continuation chapter 1


Sam shook his head as Dean came out of the shower after 45 minutes. Dean was more vain sometimes than the women he usually dated. "Seriously Deanna, did you leave any hot water for the rest of us?" He about snapped as his slob of a brother chucked his towels all over the room. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes as he was ignored in Dean's rush to get to the food. Sam put the laptop aside and grabbed the chicken burger before Dean scarfed it down, with the rest of the food.

"I found a few articles while Cas got us dinner. They're booked marked."

It was then that he noticed Castiel lightly…holy crap…blushing at the sight of his half naked brother traipsing around the hotel room. Cas was looking at Dean with something akin to lust and inner shame, poor angel he had it bad for the oldest Winchester. Sam grabbed a t-shirt out of bag and chucked it at Dean's head. "Put a shirt on Dean. I'm your brother not your girlfriend." - Cas could feel his face heat up as he watched Dean walk across the room, the jeans hung low on his hips. The angel sighed inwardly, the oldest Winchester was truly the best example of the male human form. Cas could feel his wings expanding behind him and his pupils dilating. He could see that Sam had spotted him and ducked his head. He was thanking his father when the taller of the two boys threw a shirt at his brother. There was only so much the angel could take.

He perked back up at Dean's words. The rebel angel looked at the bags of burgers spread over the table. His stomach did a flip as he remembered the hours of vomiting after Famine. "I have lost any love I once had for the hamburger. I will have a piece of pie later. Only if you are willing to share, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes **"You are such a girl"** Dean said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a clean black t-shirt slipping it on over his head **"Happy Samantha?"** Dean teased. It was easy to make fun of his name than his own.

Dean glanced at Cas, he remembered making Cas try pie before, and he shared only that one time. But, it was Dean's pie, apple at that, so if he shared, he wouldn't like it. Then again if he didn't, he knew Sam would be against him on that part, and that wouldn't be good. **"Alright"** Dean said as he ate a hamburger.

Sometimes Dean wondered if Cas did like-like him like that and sometimes it was almost too much. But, Dean considered himself straight, he never thought of being with a guy, let alone kissing one. Then again, he never thought of woman that way either, and that was a fact. After finishing th hamburger, he ate a second one, and took the large peice of pie out of the container it was and sat it on a paper plate.

Dean cut the pie in half and gave Cas one half of it with a fork. There was a small table, three chairs, and enough room for the three boys. Though, something at the door knocked, Dean was too busy taking a bite out of his pie to care.

Sam looked at his brother and the angel making eyes at each other when the knock at the door drew his attention from the pair. He wanted to shove the their heads together and scream 'Will you just kiss already!' Dean was obviously too busy making love to his pie and Cas, well hhe loved the angel like a brother, but the angel had no social skills. The younger Winchester made took the few strides from the door to the door and opened it keeping one hand on the gun in the small of his back.

He was surprised to see the girl from the check in standing outside with her coat on and a big smile on her face. "Uh, Hey. Can I help you?"

"Yea, Um. My name's Sarah," She offered him a hand, "And well it's the end of my shift. Gosh, I don't usually do this, but would you like to go and get a bite to eat? Or even just coffee?"

Sam almost reflexively said no, but stopped himself as he thought about staying in all night with clueless and clueless with wings as they made 'I want you so bad' eyes at each other. No, he deserved a night out and some better food than a semi warm chicken burger. "Yea, Sarah that sounds great let me grab my coat. I'm Michael by the way."

"I remember." She said with a smile tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

He went back to the table grabbing the key, his phones and coat. Cas placed a hand on Sam's arms stopping him for a moment. "Be careful. We don't know who to trust yet."

Sam nodded to Cas and made sure his gun was well hidden in the back of his jeans, before heading back to Sarah. The younger Winchester gave the girl his best smile and offered her his arm. "So do you know any place to get a good salad?" - Cas watched Sam leave with the strange woman from the motel's office an uneasy feeling settling the bottom of his stomach. He pushed the last few bites of his pie over to Dean. "I am not hungry anymore."

There was something wrong with that woman, but the angel could not put his finger on it. - Eve smiled and listened to the Winchester as he told her lie after lie. She had spotted the hunters the moment they entered her territory and decided to find out how much they new about her latest child. If they new too much…well the All Mother smiled to herself internally, she'd just have to end them. It had been a while since she'd tasted angel...

**"How can you not be hungry for pie anymore?"** Dean looked at the angel in disbelief eating the rest of his half of the apple pie. It was crumbly on the outside and tasted like fresh apples on the inside. **"Cas? What's wrong?"** Dean was now worried something bad was going to happen, hell they only have been in the town for about an hour, was something really going to happen now? **"Cas?" **Dean waited for the angel to answer him.

When Cas didn't respond right away to Dean, Dean placed his hand on the angel's shoulder to get his attention, **"You're distracted, whenever you get distracted, something happens, what is wrong?"** Dean asked one last time as his eyes showed concern for the angel. - Sam might've not known it, but, he had his own gaurdian looking out for him while Dean and Cas were talking in the hotel room. The thing is, this gaurdian sensed something wrong with the girl, but, waited and would wait to see what would happen.

Cas looked worriedly at Dean, but remained calm. "I could not read that young woman. Her soul was obscured from my true sight." The angel knew that meant who ever this woman was she was either not human and stronger than him or she was human and protected by something stronger than him. "Dean I think we should go an watch Sam and this Sarah." - Eve had noticed the sigil as she was walking with Sam towards a local diner. She used a little power to destroy the lines, making it useless. There was no cavalry coming for Sam. - Sam had to admit he was enjoying his time with Sarah. The girl was polite, intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor. More and more the younger Winchester found himself relaxing in her presence.

He smiled as he speared another forkful of fresh chef salad. The diner Sarah had recommended was awesome. There were plenty of healthy food choices and Dam's arteries were thanking him as he ate another bite.

"So Michael what do you do for a living?" Sarah asked between bites of a tuna salad sandwich and large red apple.

"I was going to be a lawyer. Now I travel around with my brother and we write about weird urban legends and myths of America." Sam lied trying to ease the supernatural into their conversation. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Wow really! I've always loved the supernatural. Demons, ghosts, vampires all that jazz." Sam felt a knot start into his gut as Sarah talked something wasn't right. "Can you image if they were real, how intelligent and powerful something would have to be to create them? So what are you researching in Panama Beach?"

Sam shook his head slightly trying to push the knot in his stomach to the back of his mind. "Uh, we got a tip that a rash of suicides here on the beach was related to the legend of the Mothman."

Sarah gave him a cold smile before biting into her apple. She gave a light moan of ecstasy. "Hmmm…you know Sam, I have always loved apples. Siince the day God cast me out of the garden and I started to fulfill my true purpose, they've always tasted delicious and sinful."

Sam's eyes widened and he instinctively reached for his gun, only to be stopped by a burly arm. A large fist hit him across the face disorienting him.

"Get him up, have him kneel before me." When his head cleared a bit Sam could see the patrons and cook do of the diner gathering around the two of them. A few of what he thought were human flashed him fang filled smiles, Vampires and a few more had they're eyes turn silver, Shape shifters.

They pushed the younger Winchester down to kneel before the woman. "Hello Eve."

Here eyes brightened and a wicked smile "Oh, you are the smart one. I bet it would have taken that dense brother of yours forever to figure me out." As she spoke the visage of Sarah melted into a thinner brown haired girl in a white dress.

She leaned close and took a deep breath. "I was going to leave you and your brother alone for a little while longer, but since that angel," she spat out the word, "informed you of my little project here I am going to have to eat you, then Dean, but only after I make him watch as I eat his beloved pet Castiel." She giggled.

"Why Eve?" Sam was trying to stall, he wasn't that far from the motel, surely Dean.

"Unh, unh, unh Sam. No distracting me. I may have thrown your brother off the trail, but I am not stupid enough to waste time and let them find me." She licked up the side of his neck. "Mmm…I do believe you might taste better than apples." Long jagged teeth extended from her mouth and Sam shut his eyes as she leaned forward to take a bite.

**"Sam left because he wanted a break from us, I'm sure he'll be fine Cas, you don't need to worry about him"** Dean reassured having a feeling his brother would be alright, he goes on hunts with Dean, learned new things all the time, and in the end they always found a way to survive.

Dean made Cas look at him **"Look at me, trust me okay, Sam will be fine"** though what Dean doesn't know is that Karma is about to bite him in the a**.** "I promise everything will be fine, Cas.."** Dean almost called him Castel instead of the nickname.

Though something hit Eve hard enough that it sent her stumbling back. Everything around them went pitch black for everyone and when the darkness faded, Eve's henchmen, children, whatever you want to call them, was knocked out like a light and wouldn't wake for quite some time. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you"** the guy spoke.

He knew who Eve was, but, he didn't care. He was an angel and didn't need her around to steal his moment with the younger Winchester. **"Sam is not yours to taste"** and with that, the guy helped Sam up keep an arm around his waste and used the trickster way to get out of there instead of the angel's way which is trackable to most who would know it.

Cas nodded looking into the pale green eyes he had come to love. "Alright Dean…we will wait." He was still worried for the younger Winchester, maybe Dean was right; Sam just need some time, some space.

Something still didn't feel right, the angel decided that it wouldn't hurt to check on Sam. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and let his grace spread out looking for the sigil he had marked Sam with. Strange…the sigil was nowhere to be found. He reached out again just search for Sam or the girl, nothing. There was a hint of familiar power, everywhere. Opening his eyes he grabbed Dean's arm in alarm.

"I think we have a problem." - Sam felt weightless as he floated, where ever he was. He didn't feel like he was dead again. The youngest Winchester cracked open his eyes expecting to fine the large fanged Eve in front of him; his blood dripping down her chin. Instead he found himself in a warm tastefully decorated room.

Sams hand immediately flew to his neck checking for wounds. He could find nothing wrong. Weird...The younger Winchester looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Hello? Anyone there?"


End file.
